Silver's Parents
by Silveromifan
Summary: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. SO I CAN IMPROVE. Silver slowly starts to understand how and why he does not know his parents. And strives to bring it back with the help of friends,
1. Chapter 1

Silver's Parents Prologue

During the devastating time silver had lived and told to, we all know how he describes it. One day he however, he never knew such turn of events can happen. Especially when he figures Harvey Who and Mammoth Mogul conversing one to another, shaking their heads in disapproval and discontent.

Silver had joined the secret freedom fighters not long ago, he got used to them, cooperated and befriending them at the same time. But had the thoughts of his parents he never got to see in his life.

Prologue

Now in space what no one, heck, not even sonic had noticed was a high-tech spaceship floating' it's strange members inside, however are not known yet. Dr. Gerald Robotnick, who survived Sonics' explosion during his younger ages, had reformed with robotic parts and chaos energy to extend his life. During his time in space he built his group of ruthless, strongly disciplined group he called: The Galactics. Of course the galactics name is not based o their current location, but merely on each of their talents. The Galactics are a group of five members, each with such power they could literally suffocate someone with a glair. Comet, their leader, was the most feared not only because of a life-long training with supernatural powers, but also because of his unnoted origin of black magic. No one was his second in command. Phoebe, second galactic, had elemental powers in each of his eight arms. He is much of the second feared one but also has the ability to shape shift, like the leader more or less. Swab, third in line, is the biggest and heaviest member of them all. He is as tall as let's say a hospital room, and wide as well. His metallic skin has sprouts of grass and igneous rocks all over yet, when he rolls into a ball, and if you are under it, you will probably die, without a doubt. Luna and Adam are fourth each have a talent for stopping time, and tricking the wittiest of people. Luna, controlled time and physic thoughts not that well. And Adam tricks the mind in any logical or conscious way. Each of these galatics were not allowed to be seen nor able to execute anyone…yet. Robotnick perfected them in character and power, But each galactic had a mind of their own and a life they gave up for Robotnick's own personal conquest. Something you must know…They did not willingly gave up their power and life to Robotnick. But Robotnick messed up an altered their reality, and destiny's in a way neither of them can change back. One of the altered lives's caused the destruction of Crisis City and the abandonment of Silver.\

Later throughout the year, they had showed them themselves to Mobius as well as their extreme power. Comet signed a treaty with Maximillian Acorn about hurting the citizens, political matters, etc. Sonic and the freedom fighters, however, want…no, need to stop them before they hatch a devious plan or attack. But, after the world colliding with mega man's world. Each of them remembered their past lives, how they turned to Robotnick, they each turn from evil but to good either. And plan of some way to catch revenge on Robotnick.

Meanwhile Mogul and Harvey Who have their chit chat, not realizing Shard was listening behind the door.

"Look", continued Mogul, " I do not know whether we should tell him, I personally think he will not like the news"

"Well, he might as well try to do _something_ about it" Harvey replied.

"What?!" Mogul added, "Silver will reject the idea, and most probably try to obliterate his own father."

Harvey turned side to side and said warily "It's a shame we do not know who his mother is…"

"Indeed" Mogul responded, "I will do further meditating to find that out."

"Or you can just ask the father himself ", Shard interrupted.

Both Harvey and Mogul turned quickly, startled.

"Well agent Jack, know that you _know_ about our little secret, do you promise not to anyone about the turn of events?" Harvey scolded.

"Yeah, sure no problem", Shard promised while crossing his hand across his metallic chest.

"I will stay quiet, but if neither of you tell Silver of the recent news, I will." Shard snapped, "I definitely do not like those people who keep something as valuable as knowing your parents which you never get to meet."

Mogul sighed, patted Shard's shoulder and said with assurance, "Do not worry, I will have a personal talk with him, his reaction however, you will have to help me with, who knows what tantrum Silver will put up".

Shard nodded leaving the room.

Larry excited, ran to Shard excitedly and asked "So Shard, what were they talking about?"

"Nothing special" Shard replied, "Why do you have to be so nosy"

Larry swiftly took his finger and pointed it to Shard's power core and yelled "_Me_, nosy, ha! How about that time when-". Shard swiftly shut Larry's mouth with his hand, as he watched Harvey call Silver into the conference room.

"Did Ace do something wrong?" Larry questioned

"Maybe something you jinxed", Shard teased not letting Larry to pick up anything suspicious.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Yay chapter 2! Enjoy, follow me, comment, ask for any requests so that way I can spice things up! Hands up to all the Silver fans! :D

Silver's Parents Chapter 2:

As Silver wakes up from dreaming, there was a sound of an engine. The starting of one, at least, a very big one.

"No WAIT!" Silver exclaimed. He knew in a matter of seconds his long gone father was leaving as well as his questions and dreams. He leaped of and dashed to the black, shiny, spaceship. He made it, more or less crashed unto it, nearly breaking the front window.

Silver all dumbfounded, and passed out.

A few moments later…..

Silver found himself on a bed with silky sheets, confused of what just happened. With blurry eyes he tried to make out the scenery he was in, and his ears were trying to make out who was talking.

"Well…, I assume it will take time for you to repair the front window, Adam", One of them said, from Silver's eyes he seemed like a hedgehog, too blurry to make out who HE was.

The one called Adam seem to be measuring the window as well as chipping the broken pieces from his fur, "Yes commander, about an hour or so…"

The white fox with a moon shape glove added, "Well Robotnick sure won't be happy to hear this! We will be late!"

Two other members seem to just agree and go away, one had eight long arms, the other has just too big.

"And the crashing bird?" Adam asked "Will he be kept as a prisoner?"

The commander thought at this, followed by a shaking of his head, "No, you know how much I dislike having prisoners, even though that is breaking rule #189, the "prisoner" is something between you and me, understood"  
"Yes commander"

"Do not call me commander, its Comet…alright?"

"Okay…Comet"

"Good, I don't like when you guys start calling me that."

At this said they both left the room leaving Silver by himself. After ten minutes the commander, I mean, Comet came back in with a cart, for Silver to eat more or less on the bed.

"Are you alright there?" he asked

Silver rubbed his eyes a little harder, finally clearing his vision, finally able to rightly see who was speaking to him.

"Oh no" Silver thought "He is-what?-how-oh my gosh-when…"

Silver gave a cough and a nod, "Yes I'm alright, I came to talk to Comet…umm otherwise known as the commander, perhaps?"

"That would be me"

"Oh"

"Is there a problem, I am involved in?" He asked. Silver nearly shed tears hearing his voice, tried hard to conceal them.

"I was informed you have a family, as well as, uninformed about some speculations about your lost son being alive"

Comets stood, with a frown "From where are YOU being informed of such news?"

"From…a secret organization"

"Am I allowed to know, this secret organizations you so call?"

"I am forbidden"

"Hmmm… are you the messenger?"  
"Yes!, I am… we prefer no written notes…sooo…"

Comet stood straighter, gave a humph "Your name please"

"Umm...Silver"

The commander gave an angry expression "I know every single organization in Mobius, as well have memorized all their name, and addresses, do not try to fool me."

"I-I j-j-just well…new" Silver hesitated "I'm sure the sy-s-stems don't have me there…?"

"Well that explains…somewhat, go ahead then"

Silver sighed and thought "Does he really not recognize me?" And went ahead and said "Well my boss said your lost long son was found not that long ago and well, he thought maybe you…could…"

Comet just stood there pondering, and gave the appearance as if he was hurt.

"Tell your boss I do not have a living son, all remember is him and mother…dead" At this said, he turned around and headed to the door. "I rather not talk about sensitive issues"

Silver stood up angry and yelled "YOU really don't care do you? Your son is out there hoping things could get better in his future, not only confused of how to but also realizing he is alone and only has his teachers to show him what's right and what's wrong!" A tiny tear finally came out his eye.

Silver took a warp ring and something happened. A time rift was the miracle. Memories flushed all over Comet's head showing priceless memories of him and the hedgehog who now was enraged with him.

Comet nearly fell, taking all the thoughts at once. Silver rushed to help him.

His eyes changed a different color; they were black now they are yellow.

"How…Silver?" Comet asked looking at him fixedly "When...did…Heather…, Silver is that really you?"

"Yes, do you remember something…"  
Comet was now somewhat excited "Wow…you were only four when I was around…but look at you now…did you. No wait that does not make sense."

"What?" Silver asked, now calmed down.

Comet sighed, asked Silver to sit down and told him how in one training day for the Galactic team, an explosion happened, causing four –year old Silver and his mother to die in it.

Comet sat confused "I lived in a lonely state since then, what I don't understand is how you were in the future, unless Robotnick took you there…"

"Well" Silver began "Let me tell you everything I lived through.

Well thanks, hope you enjoyed it, there will be more, probably next week, please review if you liked it.

:D :D :D


	3. Chapter 3

YAY my third chapter read the prologue as well as chapter one and two if you don't understand what's going on. I almost cried while doing this. Please review if you liked it, thank you. Chapter 2 should be below….

Silver's Parents Ch.3

At this Silver explained everything he went through as a child and now. Comet just listened bewildered that such bravery lived in only a fourteen year old hedgehog.

Comet sighed "None of that would not have happened if I just knew…"

"It's alright" Silver began "You didn't know…"

Comet raised an eyebrow "But if you lived then your mother…wait, is she with you?"

Silver shook his head. "I don't even know her"

"How could you survive and not her?" At this said, Comet wondered.

"Well maybe she didn't" Silver suggested "She must have survived like me."

"I was present in the funeral Silver…she is…buried."

"How long were you two together?" Silver asked

"Around seven years, Silver"

"Then why isn't she on the record my bosses had?"

"I is too complicated to explain to you."

"No it isn't" Silver insisted "Tell me, I must know"

Followed by a sigh Comet explained "Your mother did not agree on both of us being in the villainous group like I wanted, so…we came to an agreement she would stay at home as well as take care of you while I was here…without being part of te group she wasn't documented into any of the files."

"Wait, so YOU _wanted_ to be a villain, as well involve her?"

"Not that I wanted, I…it's somewhat in my family tree, education, let's say I was born to be one."  
Silver humphed "No one is born a villain; you chose to be who you want to be."

"You don't understand yet…"

All of a sudden that Adam burst in panting "Comeeeeeeet, the window has been all fixed, all indeed, Yea! Hmm who to hunt..who to hunt hee hee!"

Comet gave him a frown "Phoebe, next time you shape shift, don't be so obvious about it okay?"

Phoebe just shape-shifted back to himself, all eight arms "Darn it,"

Silver stood confused "Wait how he do that?"

Comet stood up brushing some dust of his arms "That is why WE are the chosen ones to Robotnick, we exceed of what you call normal."

The ship's engine roared. "I must go now" Comet said firmly "It is best if you stay hidden in the trees for your own safety"

"Wait!" Silver said "Tell me more about mom, how is she, does she look like me, everything tell me everything!"

"I can't now Silver, I must—"

An amazing hug is what Comet received, from his son. Comet hugged him back.

"Silver, I'm telling you every room and floor has voice-recording cameras, now that the ship is on again, they can record every step you take as well as how many times you _breathe_."

"Will, I ever see you again?" Silver tried to say without any tears falling from his eyes.

"Maybe, if destiny says so."

"We need a way to contact…" Silver suggested.

"Alright…tell you what, you see that light house not so far away from here near the beach?"

"Yes."

"Well if you find it turned off, go there I will most probably be there."

"Before you leave" Silver pleaded "Tell me it's not true that you have kidnapped all of Knothole like they said you did."

"I cannot answer that"

"Well, why not?"

"That situation, Silver, is confidential."

"You can tell me anything…can you?

"No. Now let's go, I do not want any trouble rising."

"YOU did didn't you?" Silver argued "What's the point of being a villain if you don't like watching people suffer?" "Would you choose me or your so called, hard work if Robotnick came?"

"Silver please…let's _go_."

"Why won't you answer me?"

"Silver, I...do you truly see me as a father of your choice?"

"Well…I've read things about you, went to the past to see things that truly don't fit in my head right, yes, yes I would." Silver now wondered what truly was in his mind.

Comet nodded followed by a fixed glance, placing his arm on his son's shoulder "Silver, I would never, ever, in this whole galaxy pick anything over you, always remember that, ok?"

Silver smiled with tears, his father truly had a sincere heart, not hard and lifeless like public said he was. He just could not wait to tell his master.

"And what about Knothole?" Silver asked, wiping his tears off. "What happened to all the people?"

"I do not know" Comet confessed "This is my first landing in this area of the planet."

At this said, they both said goodbye, Comet lead Silver outside, both hugged one more time followed by a simple tease. The love of father and son.

Meanwhile….

"Great!" Shard yelled "We lost Ace! _Oh,_ I can just hear Harvey now: 'YOU LOST ACE!''

Larry simply rolled his eyes at his metallic friend "We'll find him, I'm sure of it."

"THERE!" Shard exclaimed as he saw Silver walking across the flourishing valley. "Yeesh, that took forever, seriously."

They both landed, relieved to see their friend once again "Silver!" Larry yelled. Silver turned around, smiled as he saw his trusting companions.

"Gosh…guys…" Silver started "I thought I'd never see you guys again!"

"Same here" Larry said while he gave his psychic buddy a friendly hug. "Shard here was about to yell, It's no use!"

"Very funny, amusing really" Shard replied.

Silver coughed a little and told his companions "You guys won't imagine what I just live through!"

Shard and Larry exchanged confused glances, wondering what Silver was so ecstatic about.

Shard thought and guessed "You got a girlfriend?"

Silver frowned "No."

"You can finally manipulate thought of other people from another dimensional world?" Larry suggested.

"Well no…let me tell you all about it…"

And the three friends walked and talked while their way to SFF headquarters.

Silver turned around looking at the window of the ship and saw the Galactic members once more.

"Until the next lighthouse meeting, dad" Silver told himself.

To be continued…

Well hope you enjoyed it here! Review if you liked it! This is my fourth fanfict…. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, this is the fourth chapter of this story. First off enjoy, review please, and tell me what you think thanks :D P.S read previous to understand where we left off here. Yay!

Silver's Parents Ch.4

At lunch brunch Larry and Shard were listening at Silver's new findings, awed at their friend's discoveries.

"No way" Larry began "You dad is….wow."

Shard looked about if any of the other agents were walking about. "Nope, not weird at all."

"Did you tell Harvey yet?" Larry asked

"No, not yet" Silver answered "I don't think I have to tell him all of this."

What about your other teacher you tell us about?" Larry added.  
Silver thought and answered "Certainly, I will tell him."

"Why not go now, fern head." Shard teased "Harvey won't be back with reports until agent King and the Queens return, _if they return."_

"What do you mean by that?" Larry questioned

Shard's toned changed, into a mysterious one while the lights dimmered "Well I don't know maybe they got caught, seen by public, being persecuted, you name it….."

"Let's all hope they are okay." Silver finished "Now I must go." He took out his time stone; followed by a chronos control…in a flash! He was gone.

Crisis City…..now

Mogul was just walking about wondering if his young apprentice found anything new, or _met_ anyone new. He was concerned. He practically raised Silver as his own. Now, if he leaves, will Silver still fight for the future? Suddenly, there was another flash, this one revealing his young apprentice.

"Silver!" Mogul said relieved "I was wondering if I should have gone to get you!"

"No" Silver began "I was just finishing some business, now I'm more than relieved.

At this said they both said simultaneously "I have good news!"

They both coughed. Mogul said "You go first."

"Okay." Silver began "I finally got to meet my father in person, I asked questions and answers were given! Oh- I never thought that-"

"You did WHAT!" Mogul exclaimed "Were you out of your….no that does make sense, how did you meet him?"

"I accidentally crashed on the front side of the ship, where he was in."

"Oh, How did it all go to, I mean, did he remember you?"

"Well not exactly, at first he thought I was joking, but after the time rift that my warp ring made…I guess it all went back to him, his eyes even changed." Silver said in wonder.

"Huh"

"Well, what are your good news?" Silver asked

"I finally was able to locate your mother."

"REALLY!?" Silver exclaimed "Where, I must see her RIGHT NOW! Oh, gosh already! What did I cause in the past to receive all THESE MIRACLES!"

"I wish I knew Silver, I wish I knew…"

Silver sat himself in a nearby rock, ears perky he asked, "Sooo, tell me where I can find her."

"In the past..just like your father."

"Ummm, I meant like a place, direction, address…"

Mogul now thought what this would all lead to, could Silver be convinced to stay in the past permanently, or would they all be willing to fix the future? All he _knew_ was that Silver's mother was hidden in the great forest back in Mobius, where exactly…nope. "Might as well tell him" Mogul muttered.

"What was that?" Silver asked  
"Nothing I meant back in Mobius, the great forest, hidden, find the house."  
"Great! Thank you!" Silver said as he gave his kind teacher a warming hug. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome apprentice, now go!"

At this said, Silver took out the time stone said chromos control, in a flash, he was gone once more to the past. "Good luck Silver." Mogul whispered "Good luck."

Back at the SFF….

"Hey! He's back!" Larry yelled

The whole secret freedom fighter group gathered around the round table, Harvey however seemed serious.

"Did I miss anything?" Silver asked Shard

"Nope, we just did not want to start without you knowing what's going on." Shard replied

"How did it go?" Larry asked

"Well my teacher gave me another surprise, but in general, okay."

"Great" Both Larry and Shard said

"AHEM!" Harvey started "We have a problem at our hands, a very dangerous one in fact"

"Well" Nicole added "This one will only require you Silver"

Silver turned stunned "Wait, me!?"

Harvey nodded "Who else here is psychic?"

The rest of the team looked puzzled "What is the issue?" Elias questioned "What's the big concern?"

"Castle Acorn." Harvey said "Its under a barrier none of us can break…not even Sonic."

"CASTLE ACORN!?" Elias yelled "Sally, mother, and father, everything….WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"

"That is exactly what we are hoping to resolve." Nicole said firmly "I checked the structures and compound of the barrier, its psychic, and it seems whoever controls it is using the castle as a hostage."

"I'm ready then." Silver confirmed "I am very eager to know who my new rival is!"

"Good" Harvey said "Agent King, Queens, Joker, and Jack…if you all see that Ace needs help then step in, I want that troublemaker down alive."

"And remember.." Nicole added lastly "Anonymity is our first line of defense."

The secret freedom fighters go out unseen to their target only to find out that the Knothole freedom fighters had gotten there first, watching Sonic attempting to break the barrier.

"Well, what now?" Silver asked

"We need a distraction." Leeta suggested

"Like an explosion or something." Lyco added

"We need a plan and fast." Elias began "Okay we'll do this…."

To be continued….

That's the end! Wow. I hope you like it chapter five will take a while..Anyways who do you think is the guilty for keeping the castle as hostage? 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, now starting chapter five woo! Review if you liked it; ask any questions, I'll try to plug in all the other chapters together like I'm supposed to …. Anyways…

The story so far…

The intensity grows larger as Silver finds himself in situations which can alter anyone's feeling in this stage of dangerous decision. He also acquires knowledge of his long lost family. Having met his father who now will he meet? Is the secret freedom fighters cover finally blown?

Near the outside of castle acorn….

Elias turned frantically wondering what to do with his team risk it all to save his family or stay hidden and find a solution to the problem Silver in the other hand had an idea.

"Look." Silver began "I'll take the SFF uniform off and I'll see what I can do about your family, if they say anything I'll put an excuse they know me."

Elias turned hesitantly "Okay, but I leave my family into your hands."

"Let's do this!" Larry cheered

"Got the flash bang." Shard said as he took one out of his bag.

"And we have a distraction plan!" Leeta and Lyco finished.

Elias smiled at his optimistic team. "Alright, Silver once you hear the flashbang and the freedom fighters leave you can make your move."

"Got it." Silver assured "Go."

"Secret Freedom Fighters GO!" Elias yelled

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH." The rest said

"Sorry." Elias murmured "I get carried again."

At the shield….Castle Acorn

"It's pointless." Sally repeated once and again. "It won't work."

Sonic frustrated walked circle around Tails, his best nerdy friend. "Any luck?" He asked.

"Nope. I can't seem to quite read what is going on in there, this shield is not technologic, and it seems more like a signature move…."

Sonic grinned. "Oh, so someone is trying to pull my leg, how funny."

Bunnie and Antoine simply turned to glance at each other. Bunnie however turned to Sonic. "Sugah hog, don'tcha think that if someone wants to hurt ya wouldn't they try a straight attack instead of this?"

Sonic thought and responded "You have a point there…"

An explosion burst out in the southern are of the great forest.

"Oh. No not other Eggman attack gotta go "Sonic said hesitantly.

"Tails thought "What about Castle Acorn?"

"It's not affecting the castle..." Sally added.

"Then let's go!" The rest of them yelled.

All the freedom fighters left the scene following Silver coming out of the bushes, unseen.

"Alright let's see how strong you really are…" Silver began as he got his two hands together, planning both and the shield. Feeling strongly overwhelmed with such an intensity of power he let go, nearly losing his breath."Wow, *huff* that's *huff* a strong….."

"Help!" He heard King Maximillian yell. "Someone, anyone!"

"I'll be right there!" Silver yelled

"Wow those are _brave _words for someone who's only _fourteen!_" Naugus scoffed

"You!" Silver said reluctantly "Why do you have the castle in this state?"

"Nothing special, just want to be the next monarch in all of Mobius."

"I defeated an Enerjack." Silver teased "What do you have?"

"Something that surpasses chaos energy…Magic!"

"Yeah?"

"Hmph, you may not know what it does, but it manipulates truth and reality!"

"Yeah, big words for someone who only places a shield in the castle with helpless people in it, fight someone your own level!"

"I can't find someone my level, that's the only problem!"

"You sick-!" In a blast Naugus shot Silver down burned by overwhelming, fiery blast!

With a psychic shield Silver protected himself sending the attack right back at him.

"Let's make this a fair fight for you…" Naugus teased " I will as well fight with psychic powers."  
At this said, his hands glowed, reveling a ring, similar to the one Silver possessed."

"That's just-!" At this turn of events Naugus managed to hold Silver still with a zap of psychic powers. Silver yelling in pain as he felt Naugus draining his energy, every second feeling unbelievably weak.

"Stop-you, argh!" Silver managed to say as he started to feel his eyes close slowly, at the few seconds watching himself fall out of Naugus's attack and watch another psychic attack grabbing Naugus whipping him, throwing the wizard into the air, smashing him into the ground as well followed by a horrendous headache Naugus began t o have.

He was able to hear what he was pleading "NO, STOP,PPPPLLLLLEASSSSEEE!" hearing his cry even louder as the power intensified greater. Until Naugus, finally passed out. Silver recovering quickly, stood up and try to follow the energy as he felt his heart beat louder every second. As he walked around the shield, he was suddenly lifted a feet of the air by the EXACT same energy, what seemed psychic as well….

"I-I well-!"

"Hmm I thought you were Naugus." The voice said.

Silver sighed as he softly placed to the ground. Silver turned surprised who ever just defeated Naugus right know was a nothing more than a….female.

Much to Silver's surprise she was much older.

"Thank you." Silver finally managed say.

"You are very welcome!" She responded back with a warm, quite charming smile. "It's been a while since I've been in battle fields!"

"Really?" Silver asked curiously

"Yeah…..any who, I must go."

Silver stood quietly as he examined her leave, hands who also had aqua-colored rings, hiding in the forest, some long "fronds" at the top of her hair that were bent down into a pony tail, 'having to been in the _battlefield?_' this could only ean one thing.

Silver was not going to let her leave without getting facts straight.

"WAIT!" Silver yelled as he flew near the female hedgehog.

"Umm, something I might've missed perhaps?" She said as she turned around.

"No I just-!"  
Fiercely Naugus laughing he raised Silver into the air…again this time lifting a axe beside his neck.

"Let's make another deal…yyyyessssss." Naugus suggested.

The female hedgehog simply walked towards the demented wizard and lifted his hands into his direction and spoke :He's not worth your efforts let him go! Then you can see real power."

Naugus pondered then answered "As the lady wishes." He dropped Silver from the air only having her catch him in time…again.

"Thank you again….umm"

"Heather" she responded "My name is Heather."

"Silver.." He said back

"Well Silver when I give you the signal crate a shield around me when I drop."

"O-oookay." He agreed and he sat and watched Heather whipp the magic out of Naugus flowed by another explosion having Silver bewildered by so much power.

When Silver turned Heather was falling from the sky into another section of the forest.

"Crud" Silver yelled as he ran across trees trying to find his new acquaintance, sitting in a tree.

"Sorry if I couldn't catch you I just…!"

"It's alright, Silver." She said "I've been through worse."

She looked upset all of the sudden. Silver walked towards her trying to read her mind, but failed. She blocked him from reading.

"You're quite the nosy one , aren't you?"

"Me? No…." Silver stammered.

Later on they both walked together telling each other tough situations, something about life, Silver now realized from her history she just had to his mother, there's so much resemblance, and white fur? C'mon.

"Well just yesterday I met my father." Silver confessed.

"Really?"

"Yeah…."

"You want to know why I was upset earlier?"

"Yes, please."

"Well…" she began "Before a nasty accident with Robotnick I had a son who I presume dead, whose name was also Silver, you remind me so much of him."

Silver smiled, he knew from his father story, he was that child. Giving her comfort he asked her to sit down and started to out his warp ring hoping the same thing would happen….the miracle.


End file.
